Rito Yuma
Summary Rito Yuma is the main protagonist in Highschool DxD: Seven Sins. He is a member of Grigori and Ram Phenex's Pawn, as well as second-year student of Okoma Academy. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Rito Yuma, Devil of Grigori (self-proclaimed famous alias) Origin: Ion's DxD Universe Gender: Male Age: 17 (Seven Sins) Classification: Former Human, Reincarnated Devil, Longinus User Eye Color: Gold brown Hair Color: Brownish orange Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Grigori, Azazel's Team, Ram Phenex's Peerage, Okoma Academy Previous Affiliation: Penemue's Team Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-C | 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Summoning, Unholy Manipulation (Via Demonic Energy), Holy Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation (Can use Baraqiel's Holy Lightning), Magic, Explosion Manipulation (Fairy Magic possess an explosive nature), Darkness Manipulation (Can change the forms of the shadows in shadow-made blades to attack enemies and also entangle and tie them using shadows), Purification via Earth Manipulation (Rito copied rock mysticism, which is able to purify evil spirits by manipulating the earth), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers to protect himself), Energy Projection, Transformation (Balance Breaker), Divide (Can warp, distort, halve, and compress space, continuously halve the size of objects and living things, Can continuously halve the power of his opponents, add it to his own, and halve the power of attacks until they significantly weaken or disperse entirely), Destiny Decks allows him to use: Power Mimicry (Destiny Deck allows him to copy the powers of others), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the damage of magical attacks, the power of long range attacks, his own magical power, speed, physical strength, senjutsu, demonic power, defense and holy power), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce his opponent's magical power and the power of their long ranged attacks), Time Stop (Stops time as long as the user can hold his breath), Empathic Manipulation (The opponent falls in love with the user), Healing, Sense Manipulation (Can make his opponent lose its senses for 30 seconds), Sleep Manipulation (Can put the opponent to sleep), Telepathy (Can read minds), Paralysis Inducement (Via tentacles), Damage Boost (Can deal more damage to opponents with evil hearts), Limited Power Nullification (Can unable his opponent to use its full power) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be comparable to the average High-class Devil) | Mountain level (Can fight against 20% Mal Beliaruin and Base Silverage Lucifuge) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to the average High-class Devil) | FTL (Can keep up with 20% Mal Beliaruin) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Mountain Class Durability: Large Town level (Can take attacks from High-class Devils) | Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Base Silverage) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several kilometers with abilities Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear, Destiny Deck Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry. Key: Base | Balance Breaker Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Ion's DxD Universe Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Purification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Space Users Category:Size Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Time Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sense Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepaths Category:Paralysis Users Category:Damage Boost Users